Welcome To High School
by KunoichiRumbles
Summary: Welcome To High School; where a pregnant girl is standing on one side, and a pregnant slut is on the other. A douche bag on one side, and a misunderstood nerd on the other. & where popular boy is dating not-so-popular girl. & where drama, is a totally normal thing. Especially with annoying sluts at every corner.
1. Introduction

**Welcome To High School.**

**Introduction.**

For years at Konoha High, nothing exciting happens. I mean there were some things like a guy named Dick Grayson happened to be Robin, Batman is THE Bruce Wayne, Superman is Clark Kent, and that Vampire were real and did not SPARKLE .  
Or that Some girl named Lorina Koi got pregnant with a doughebag (Big suprise there). Ever heard of a condom? Seriously people.

In the end people forgot about them. Except the Dick Grayson is Robin, and the part where Batman is Bruce Wayne... And the part where Superman is Clark Kent and that Vampires don't sparkle. You get the idea.

Exciting stuff never happens at this dreadful place. Not until now that is. Popular guy of the 12 years in hell, is (FINALLY) going out with the not-so-popular-girl of the 12 years in hell.

Now you probably don't know who I am talking about, but you should, you're reading this story, so you should. It's in the discription people, you have eyes, USE 'EM. But just incase you don't know or don't have eyes, I'll name the main characters. Popular guy? Sasuke Uchiha, hottest boy in history, along with many others. Not-so-popular-girl? Sakura Haruno. Nice couple, right? Total opposites. But you know what they say ! Opposites attract.

Here are some of the guys to; since one of them is itching to scream out his name. Future Ramen King? Naruto Uzumaki. Lazy Ass Genius? Shikamaru Nara. Other Rich as Popular Guy? Neji Hyuuga. Hot aren't they? Like seriously, you have to admit that even Naruto is totally hot. I mean, Hinata Hyuuga is the full proof of that. Opps! Spoilers.

I should mention the gals to. Shy Girl Who Happens to be Cousin of HOT Neji Hyuuga? Hinata Hyuuga. Future Top Model Icon? Ino Yamanaka. Future Weapon Mistress? TenTen. Nobody knows TenTen's last name, believe me, I asked.

Oh, don't forget the others to like Rock Lee! OR Kiba Inuzaka. OR Akamaru! OR Choji Akimichi. Hehe ... I think I'm missing someone ... It's come to me soon.

I should warn you about this story; It has a lot of flaws, a lot of fluff, a lot of ramen and worse of all; bitchy Karin Koi. The best of all? I don't know. I'm an author, not a fortune teller. Plus if I say anymore, spoilers.

...

Shino Abrurame. I KNEW I FORGOT SOMEONE! Oh, he's throwing daggers at me ... With his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! This is my first _published _so I don't know I went. I will continue the story, if I get a few good reviews. If not, I don't know. Anyways thanks & REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome To High School.**

**Chapter 2**

After a whole boring week at school studying, playing peeping tom, eating, studying, getting punched; the guys had finally had some peace and quiet.

Okay, maybe not so much with the peace and quiet, there's a lot of that at school, especially if you have Naruto as your friend. They were having fun at beach. With loud music, hot half naked guys, Draco Malfoy, and everything else about the weekends.

Look far across the rough sand, you'll see a couple Sasuke and Sakura is finally having some ... alone time. Although, if you look back, there happens to be a bunch of ugly, annoying bitchy sluts-bags calling for their _'Sasuke-Kun'_. Break a leg! Literally.

They walked along the rough sand with their hands interlocked. Sakura thought it was really nice of Sasuke to take her away, similar to running away from home together because of forbidden love or something less cheesy like sneaking off to the night. Or something like sneaking food into a room and eating it all. The last one is the best.

She feels that she is in a fantasy world so she glanced at Sasuke to check if this isn't a dream, after all; she is dating popular -and rich mind you- guy. He raised an eyebrow to her and smirked. Oh that dashing, hot smirk of his. That one which can absolutely kill.

"So, how long have you been crushing on me?" Sasuke asked, chuckling.

Sakura's eye cheeks turned in to Sasuke's favourite food. Tomatoes, "Since... the start of year 7." She embarrassingly answered.

"Since year 7?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, stupid."

"I'm stupid?"

"Yeah! Why?" she teased even more.

Sasuke gave her a wicked look and suddenly lifted her up, carrying her over his shoulder.

"H-h-hey!" Sakura gasp. "Sasuke! What are you doing?!"

He walked through the water which alarmed Sakura. OMG, he is heading deeper and deeper.

"Hey! I don't know how to swim! Not too far!" she exclaimed. "I'll drown and die! And oh my god, I'm sounding more dramatic than Ino!"

Sasuke just smirked and walked even further to tease her. He finally stops when the nice warm water reaches his shoulders, and with the obvious height advantage he has, Sakura can not do anything about it. That just makes Sasuke feel more arrogant right now.

"So I'm stupid huh?" he jested again. He pushed her off him and Sakura wobbled because she can no longer touch the floor. So the only thing to do was to grab Sasuke's shoulders tightly. "Don't touch me."

Sasuke pulled Sakura away, making her exclaim in protest while forcing back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sakura embraced him tightly as Sasuke just merely gave a soft smile as he felt her shiver with fright.

"You're not okay? I was just joking." Sakura bellowed.

"I know." Sasuke replied and pretended shoved her off but Sakura keep her grip around him strong.

"Can we go back now?" she pleaded, "Pretty please? With cherry on top?"

"I don't like cherries." Was what Sakura got.

"With Cherry Tomato on top?"

"Nah. I want us to stay like this." He said. The feeling of Sakura's body close to him makes his heart jump. He doesn't want this moment to end like he could hold her like this forever. Too cheesy. What was he thinking!

_'Get a grip, Sasuke. Get a grip.'_

"Lets just go right there, okay? Please?" Sakura pointed a little closer to the shore side.

Sasuke finally pulled her until the water is with her reach. She moved off and finally stepped down. She immediately splashed waters to him and he shield himself. He returned another splash back and Sakura yelped cutely. They played with the water and laughed. He held her hands and they both sloshed down to the water and rose up together. She chuckled and wiped the water off her face when Sasuke gently grabbed her and leaned their faces for a nose to nose. This only caused her face to reddened instantly with the amount of space they had between each other. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her and run off.

And slowly, he held her face with his both hands, and slowly tilted his head downwards to touch her lips against his for a soft kiss.

_xoxo_

TenTen was taking a walk by herself across the shore when she came by Sasuke and Sakura. She watched them as they splashed each other enjoying each others sweet company. TenTen gasped when she saw the kissing all of a sudden. She quickly searched for her camera to capture their moment.

'Ahh, sweet, sweet love.'

Unexpectedly, a large hand came up to cover her beautiful camera's lens.

Neji.

"What do you want?" TenTen said.

"What? Can't I hang out with you?" teased Neji.

"No."

* * *

After 2 days to taste the sweetness of freedom, it was back to school on Monday.

"Class, calm down." The health teacher Jiraiya called. "Today's topic: Safe Sex and Pregnancy. Hehe... There are many ways to have safe sex; one of them is called a condom. A condom is a rubbery thing that covers your little cute wieners. It comes in many size; from Dubulge ,extra large, to large, to medium and all the way to Justin Bieber. The other one is, no sex. At all. Just keep the relationship between your hands, your special ticket to heaven, tissues, Vaseline and you'll be perfectly fine."

Inside another room, the same topic was being discussed in a totally different way.

"Don't have sex, because you will get pregnant ... and die. Don't have sex in the missionary position. Don't have sex standing up. Just don't do it, promise? Not all males respect women, and if you allow them to penetrate us, we are giving them our power." Aniko Sensei explained.

"Not a good enough reason you use the word penetrate." A girl name Patricia announced causing laughter around the class.

Aniko Sensei decided to continued. "As I was explaining before Miss Patricia kindly interrupted us..."

"You're welcome." smiled Patricia.

_xoxo_

"Finally! Home Time!" Ino shouted, "Let's go to the shops,"

"Ino, Sakura and I are broke. Your parents just cut you off financially." TenTen said.

"Calm down, I only meant to eat and like hang out." Ino said.

"Really?"

"Haha, no." Ino replied. "But we can still do all 3. With the guys this time too, they can pay for us! Hey Naruto! You and the guys wanna come and get some Ramen with us?"

"Ramen? OKAY."

_xoxo_

After bowls and bowls of Ramen. Piles and Piles of Shopping Bags. Ice Cream time.

"Ah! I dropped my ice-cream!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Wow, I wonder what it'd be like to have a difficult life."

"SHUT UP SASUKE! JUST BECAUSE YOUR SISTER MURDERED YOUR WHOLE CLAN, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO KEEP THAT STICK UP YOUR ASS!"

"I don't have a sister. I have a brother. Nor do I have a stick up my ass." replied Sasuke.

"You should really stop watching that Naruko." joined in Neji.

"SHUT UP NEJIKO!"

* * *

****I guess the last part was unnecessary, but I don't know, I liked it. It was (_to me)_ funny. I have a weird sense of humor, okay? You guys have probably notice that I have used quotes in this chapter, and it will appear a lot more. I don't know if that's plagiarism, so sorry if it is. Uh, review plox! (:

_KunoichiRumbles_

xoxo

On the other note;

_**R.I.P Cory Monteith**_

_**1982 - 2013 **_


End file.
